MINE
by Hitora and imnotevil13
Summary: Apa jadinya jika pacar yang kita banggakan ternyata berondong muda dan anak si bos lagi. Tabahkan Hatimu Hinata!


MINE

Pairing: Sasu/Hina _always_

Rating: T

Tags: _fluffy_ / AU

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

############################  
1\. GOOD BYE  
Hinata membekap mulutnya kuat - kuat, berharap pekikan tidak lolos dari bibir mungilnya.  
Sekali lagi jemari tangan kanannya menskroll layar ponsel ukuran 5' itu naik dan turun.

Hei, ia tidak salah baca kan?

\- Atau paling tidak ia memang berharap demikian. -

Namun sayangnya, sekali kenyataan berkata lain, angka 23 itu benar - benar ada.  
Bertengger manis dilayar ponselnya.  
Tepat dibawah nama, Uchiha Sasuke, sang kekasih yang ia kenal didunia maya.

Sakura? Ino? Tenten?  
Oh astaga! Berapa jumlah teman yang akan tertawa dan mengatainya pedofil saat melihat peruntungannya berubah menjadi kesialan?  
Salahkan saja sikap Sasuke yang tidak pernah sesuai dengan usianya.

Begitu matang dan dewasa.

Hinata meletakkan ponselnya tengkurap.  
Persis posisi kepalanya saat ini.  
Enggan melihat kenyataan, gadis 31 tahun itu berkali - kali ia membenturkan dahinya dimuka meja.  
Ayolah! Ia butuh kondisi amnesia saat ini.

Frustrasi, gadis itu mengerang dan menjambak helaian indigonya.

Lebih baik jika Sasuke itu om - om tua bertubuh tambun.

Bukan remaja yang tengah menginjak usia dewasa muda dengan body roti sobek seperti yang ia dapatkan sekarang ini.

.

2\. CATCH YA!

"Sasuke kun.. gomene.."

Sasuke mendesah pasrah saat melihat gadis yang baru dipacarinya selama 3 bulan itu tengah menundukkan badannya dengan begitu dalam.

Putus!  
Itulah yang saat ini mereka bahas bersama.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar, sementara batinnya serasa tercabik hingga berdarah - darah.  
Ini adalah pertemuan yang kali kedua setelah mereka menyatakan in relationship di akun sosial media.  
Harusnya ini menjadi pertemuan sepasang kekasih yang indah, mengingat mereka hampir tidak pernah bersua.  
Namun apa mau dikata, Hinata, sang kekasih, malah meminta putus.

"Hanya karena aku 8 tahun lebih muda darimu?"

Pertanyaan bernada dingin itu terucap bersamaan dengan jutaan jarum yang menancap diulu hati sang pemuda.

Tolong katakan apa salahnya?  
Apa dia yang meminta lahir lebih lambat dari Hinata?

Gadis itu menunduk dalam kebisuan.  
Bersembunyi dalam tebalnya tembok indigo yang berjajar rapi diatas matanya.  
Yah.. mata yang lembut dan begitu meneduhkan, yang mampu membuat pemuda ini jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Baiklah.. terserah saja padamu, Hime.." Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya.  
Berpisah saat ini mungkin jalan yang terbaik.  
Ia sebenarnya juga menyadari, gadis itu tulus mencintainya.  
Sama halnya dengan dirinya.  
Namun usianya yang telah dewasa membuatnya tidak mampu untuk sekedar menunggu dan berpacaran.  
Apa lagi dengan cowok kuliahan seperti dirinya.

Hinata butuh masa depan yang pasti.

"Jadi.. kita berpisah?" Tanya Sasuke.

Hinata hanya mengangguk.  
Walau samar, Sasuke bisa mendengar kini gadis itu terisak.

"Baiklah.. tapi kumohon jangan cari aku, Hime.."

Hinata mendongak, batinnya mencelos saat mendapati Sasuke menatap sendu padanya.

"Aku tidak akan bisa mengobati luka hatiku bila kau terus ada disekitarku.."

Hinata menggeleng keras, "te.. tem.."

"Apa lagi menjadi teman.." Potong Sasuke cepat, "maaf.."

Sasuke membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang menangis tersedu.

.

.

"Hei, Dobe.."

Sasuke melenggangkan kakinya memasuki apartemen mewah tanpa memperdulikan delikan safir biru pemiliknya.  
Dengan seenaknya pemuda itu lalu duduk disofa dan menyambar kopi dari tangan pria pirang didepannya.

"Sasuke sialan! Jangan mentang - mentang kau anak Fugaku sama, kau boleh bertingkah seenaknya.. apa maumu anak manja?"

Sasuke terkekeh perlahan.  
Senang ayahnya mempunyai sekertaris secerdas dia.  
Naruto selalu tahu apa yang Sasuke inginkan.

"Hinata.. Hyuuga Hinata.." Sasuke menyeruput kopi sambil melonggarkan dasi yang melilit lehernya.

"Ooh.. karyawan HRD itu kah? Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Naruto setengah takjub.

"Kau mengenalnya?!" Ulang Sasuke dengan nada tak suka.  
Oke! Dia kini tengah cemburu.

Merasakan aura mencekam, Naruto mencoba bersikap lebih lunak.

"Siapapun pasti mengenal si nona cantik andalan perusahaan ayahmu itu, Teme.."

Sasuke kembali menyeruput kopinya dengan tenang.  
Dan andai Naruto tahu, ada retakan kecil muncul dipermukaan cangkir porselen mahal itu akibat si empunya tangan tengah mencoba meredam emosi, menghindari tinjunya melayang pada setiap mahkluk bergender lelaki - siapapun itu - yang berani melirik miliknya.

"Pastikan saja gadis itu steril, Naruto.." Sasuke setengah mendesis, "karena setahun dari sekarang nama gadis itu akan menjadi Uchiha.."

.  
.

3\. GOTCHA!

Nadi yang membentuk sudut perempatan itu terlihat jelas didahi mulus Hinata.  
Tangannya berkali - kali menekan tuts - tuts keyboard komputer dengan kasar, seolah sengaja ingin membuat lubang dengan tenaganya yang ekstra.

Hinata dongkol.  
Hari ini adalah hari paling sial dalam hidupnya.

Pertama!  
Pagi - pagi ia sudah harus bertingkah aneh bin absurd.  
Hinata yang selalu berjalan dengan anggun, kini harus celingukan bagai maling ayam.

Bibir Hinata mencebik, dadanya terasa sesak.  
Hei.. Hinata tidak minta jabatan atau gaji besar.  
Ia hanya ingin bekerja dengan tenang, mencari jodoh karyawan kantoran, lalu menikah dan punya anak - anak yang lucu dan berambut raven mencuat keatas.

Eh?  
Astaga! Kau ini mikir apa sih, Hinata?!

"Merusak fasilitas kantor itu merupakan pelanggaran berat, Hime chan.."

Nah! Ini dia penyebab kedua Hinata makin uring - uringan.

"Yah.. walaupun nanti kau setuju pacaran balik dengan anak si bos, bukan berarti aku bisa pilih kasih dan membedakan dirimu dengan karyawan lain, loh.."

Hinata melirik tajam keatas, berharap dengan sangat matanya bisa mengeluarkan jurus ninja semacam Saringan, Byakugan - atau apa saja lah - seperti didrama TV favoritnya, supaya ia bisa mengenyahkan cengiran 1000 watt mahkluk kuning didepannya ini.

Dan seolah tidak ada kapoknya, Naruto malah berkata, "Yah.. kecuali setelah itu kau mau jadi istri seorang Uchiha, sih.."

Hinata hampir bertingkah OOC dan membalikkan meja komputer andai ia tidak ingat tentang pelajaran keanggunan wanita khas para hyuuga didikan papi Hiashi tercinta.

"Ah.. ngomong - ngomong kemana si Teme?"

Nah! Itu dia biang keroknya.  
Hinata hampir beranjak pergi saat Naruto menyebutkan nama orang yang paling ingin ia hindari saat ini.

"Kau tahu? Tugasku semakin bertambah sekarang gara - gara kau memutuskannya secara sepihak. Aku harus membantunya mengusir setiap pria yang mendekatimu, menjagamu dari lirikan jahil.." Keluh Naruto seolah ini adalah sesi curhat colongan untuknya.

"Ah! Itu dia.. Hei! TEME!"

Hinata celingukan.  
Demi Tuhan! Ia kini melihat pria muda yang kemarin baru saja putus darinya berjalan dengan santai kearah mereka.

Dan demi baju hijau Rock Lee! Apa baru saja ia melihat Sasuke menyerigai kearahnya?!

Menelan ludah dengan susah payah, Hinata merasa hidupnya akan berhenti detik itu juga.


End file.
